1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus includes one or more sheet storage units, and feeds sheets stored in the sheet storage units one by one, thus performing image formation on the sheets. The sheet storage units include cassettes for storing sheets in the apparatus, a deck on which a large amount of sheets are stored, and a manual feed tray on which a small amount of sheets can easily be placed instead of being stored inside the apparatus. Sheets that have the special shape and type such that they cannot be placed in the sheet feed cassettes are often set on the manual feed tray, and it is common that each time a user places sheets on the manual feed tray, the user is required to set the shape and type of the sheets.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-192158 discloses a technique for preventing, when a manual feed tray has run out of sheets and a user has to set sheets on the manual feed tray again, the sheet size from being misrecognized without regard to a guide width sensing mechanism of the manual feed tray, and wrong-sized sheets from being conveyed.
When feeding sheets from a manual feed tray or a similar sheet storage unit and then performing printing, there may be a case where, after a print job was input, sheets are placed on the sheet storage unit that has run out of sheets. At that time, although the print job for which the sheet size and the sheet type were already defined is being executed, setting of the sheet size and the sheet type has to be performed again at a timing at which sheets are placed on the sheet storage unit. Therefore, the user needs to input again sheet information for the sheet storage unit.